


A Place With No Name

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Katherine - Freeform, Paris Jackson - Freeform, Prince Jackson - Freeform, blanket, figli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Michael è stanco della sua vita. È stanco della fama. Non riesce più a sopportarla come negli anni ottanta e novanta. È stufo dei tabloid che continuano a inventarsi assurdità sul suo conto. Ora è anche padre, non vuole che la stessa tortura che ha vissuto per tutta la vita si ripeta con i suoi figli. Per loro vuole il meglio, e solo il meglio.





	

Febbraio 2006

 

\- Aaaaah, ti prego papà! Bastaaaa! Soffro troppo il solleticooo! -, disse la bambina dai capelli castano chiaro e gli occhi azzurri.

 

\- Okay, va bene la smetto -, disse il papà, alzandosi dal pavimento. Non appena la bimba - si chiamava Paris, come la capitale francese - si alzò, il papà la prese in braccio e se la sistemò sulla spalla. Era talmente piccola, nonostante i suoi sette anni, che ci stava tranquillamente.

 

\- Papà mettimi giù! Non voglio che mi fai un altro scherzo! -, urlò la bimba, ridendo. Amava gli scherzi del papà, ma aveva anche un po' di paura di cosa potesse inventarsi per farla spaventare.

 

\- "Che tu mi faccia", tesoro! -, la corresse, - E comunque neanche per sogno. Andiamo a cercare Prince e Blanket, si sono nascosti davvero bene i tuoi fratelli! -, il papà cominciò a girovagare per la casa, che era enorme e piena di stanze, molte delle quali non usavano mai, eccetto quando giocavano a nascondino. Nascondino era una vera sfida. A chi vinceva il papà faceva un bel regalo, che poteva essere un lecca lecca gigante o un peluche morbidissimo. 

Arrivarono in un grande salotto, con tre poltrone e un sofà tutti rivestiti di velluto rosso. Alle pareti erano appesi quadri dipinti a olio e la finestra dalle tende candide dava sul giardino. L'uomo posó la figlia e si sedette su una poltrona, mentre la piccola gli saliva in braccio. 

\- Ma dove si saranno cacciati quei due? Devo ammettere che sono davvero bravi! -. Tempo di dire queste parole che due bambini sbucarono urlando da dietro l'elegante divano con indosso dei costumi da pirati, con tanto di spada di legno e benda sull'occhio.

\- Siamo i pirati Barbanera e Barbarossa! Siete nostri prigionieri! -, gridarono all'unisono.

Michael, questo era il nome del papà delle tre pesti, si spaventò e si alzò in piedi tenendo sua figlia in braccio. Lei, stringendosi di più al collo del genitore cacciò un urlo di puro terrore. Poi, accortisi entrambi dello scherzo, Michael stette al gioco, alzando una mano e dicendo alla figlia di fare lo stesso.

\- Ci arrendiamo! Ci avete presi! Volevamo prendere il tesoro che tenete nella stiva della nave... mm... la Perla Marina! -, ammise Michael, recitando perfettamente la sua parte. Prince rispose all'affermazione del papà: 

\- Vi abbiamo scoperti, ora verrete con noi. Vi rinchiuderemo nelle prigioni, dove marcirete per il resto dei vostri giorni! -.

Michael storse il naso.

\- Prince, calmo, però okay? -, gli sussurrò piano, per non rompere la magia del gioco, mentre Blanket cercava di legare con un elastico per capelli le mani di Paris, che era scesa a terra nel frattempo. 

\- Sì papà, scusa. È che l'ho visto in un film! -, disse il piccolo, subito pentito di aver esagerato. Michael sorrise e lasciò un bacio sulla fronte di Prince.

\- Pligione! -, annuì gravemente Blanket, indicando con la spada più grande di lui un divano. Chiaramente, pensò Michael, quella era la prigione che intendeva il suo figlio minore. 

\- Eccoci -, appena si sedette, Paris gli salì in braccio. Aveva messo su un muso lungo, evidentemente non molto entusiasta di essere stata catturata dai fratelli pirati. La magia del gioco fu spezzata dall'arrivo della tata Rosanne. 

\- Mr. Jackson, mi scusi se la disturbo, ma volevo avvertirla che sua madre è qui -, disse con cortesia la donna. Michael l'aveva assunta per quando doveva assentarsi per periodi lunghi, ma non ne aveva mai avuto realmente bisogno: adorava i suoi figli e voleva passare con loro la maggior parte del tempo possibile. Sorrise alla donna.

\- Grazie, Rosanne, arriviamo subito. Se puoi, falla accomodare nella sala degli ospiti. Ah, e imparerai mai a darmi del tu e chiamarmi Michael?-, chiese con gentilezza. Rosanne arrossì furiosamente e annuì velocemente. 

\- Cero Mr. Ja... ehm, Michael -, e si dileguò.

Michael sospirò. Proprio non capiva come faceva a volte a incutere timore reverenziale. Lui! 

Blanket sbadigliò vistosamente. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio. Le quattro e mezza! Doveva metterli a riposare. Ordinò a Prince di filare a letto dopo essersi lavato i denti, mentre mise a terra Paris intrecciando una mano alla sua e prese Blanket con il braccio libero, tenendolo in equilibrio con esperienza. Li portò nella loro stanza e li preparò per il sonnellino pomeridiano. Per fortuna erano talmente stanchi dai vari giochi che non ci misero che due minuti a crollare. Solo Prince non riusciva a dormire e Michael notò con una stretta al cuore che il suo piccolo stava crescendo. Dopo avergli cantato Speechless, però, si addormentò anche lui, così Michael sgattaiolò di sotto, diretto al salone degli ospiti dove sua mamma lo stava aspettando, seduta su una poltrona. 

\- Amore mio, come stai? -, gli chiese subito, alzandosi e abbracciandolo calorosamente. Michael si sentì subito rivitalizzato da quel gesto. Ispirò forte l'odore di sua mamma: sapeva di casa. 

\- Tutto bene, mamma -, la lasciò andare, fingendo di non accorgersi dell'occhiata indagatrice della madre, che aveva notato le sue occhiaie. Si sedettero sul divano spazioso, mentre Michael faceva segno a Rosanne di portare del tè per tutti quanti. Non sapeva da chi avesse preso quell'abitudine tanto english, ma era diventata quasi un must qualora fossero venuti ospiti a Neverland. 

\- A cosa devo il piacere di questa tua visita? -, Michael sorrise a sua madre, stringendo un po' gli occhi. Katherine sapeva da quel gesto spontaneo che era sinceramente contento di vederla, non aveva smesso di farlo da quando era un bambino. La matriarca della famiglia Jackson sospirò.

\- LaToya non sta bene, di nuovo. Non so più cosa fare con lei. Teoricamente per Joe io non dovrei nemmeno rivolgerle la parola, ma sai come sono fatta... non posso fare a meno di vedere il buono nelle persone e questo mi porta a sperare che in lei ce ne sia ancora. Anche se non riesco più a trovarlo...-. Michael aveva ascoltato, appena irrigidito contro lo schienale del divano. Lui e LaToya non si sentivano più da parecchio tempo, anche se l'aveva vista di sfuggita a qualche riunione di famiglia. La evitava, perché ricordare il male che gli aveva arrecato era lancinante per il suo povero cuore. Tuttavia l'aveva perdonata. Come aveva perdonato anni prima Joseph, e continuava a perdonarlo, ogni giorno. Se avesse dovuto vivere di rancore e rabbia covata verso la sua famiglia, non sarebbe durato un giorno di più. Aveva dovuto perdonarli. Per sopravvivere.

\- Lo so, non dovrei parlarne a te, è un problema mio, Michael. Scusami. Volevo solo sapere come stessi e parlare un po' dei bambini, è da molto che non vedo i miei nipotini! -, cambiò discorso, notando il cipiglio pensieroso di Michael, proprio mentre Rosanne entrava reggendo un vassoio carico di teiera, tazze e tè di ogni tipo. C'erano anche dei biscotti assortiti. 

\- Grazie, Rose. Rimani pure con noi, mia mamma vuole sapere come va con le belve -, sorrise Michael, mentre immergeva una bustina di Earl Grey nella sua tazza. Sua madre rivolse alla babysitter un'occhiata carica di aspettativa, che Michael notò con piacere: sua madre adorava i suoi figli. 

\- Beh, signora Jackson, Prince è parecchio sveglio, ultimamente ha fatto progressi nella lettura, ha scoperto i libri fantasy ed Harry Potter e non vuole più liberarsene. Paris si è innamorata del mondo di Barbie e ha voluto a tutti i costi vedere cinque volte di seguito il film "Barbie e lo Schiaccianoci" -, Katherine soffocò una risata nella tazza. 

\- Blanket vuole copiare sempre il fratello. Sta cominciando a vederlo come "l'eroe del mondo". L'altro giorno mi ha chiesto se Prince fosse in grado di volare, perché pare che glielo abbia detto e lui ovviamente ci ha creduto -, concluse Michael ridendo, seguito a ruota da Katherine. Adorava le dinamiche che si erano create tra loro quattro. Prince era il più grande, dall'alto dei suoi nove anni appena compiuti, ed era il "vice" del papà, dunque si sentiva molto responsabile verso i fratelli minori. Ciò non toglieva che se c'era da litigare per chi dovesse avere il giocattolo più bello, lui fosse sempre in prima fila. Paris era la ragazza e di conseguenza era servita e riverita da tutti quanti. Ma aveva sviluppato un caratterino da maschiaccio che, Michael sospettava, doveva aver preso dai fratelli. Possedeva un cuore d'oro e una sensibilità non comune per una bimba di sette anni, quasi otto, come ripeteva da più o meno due mesi. Blanket era il più piccolo e paradossalmente il più tranquillo dei tre. Amava i suoi fratelli maggiori di un sentimento incondizionato, che ricordava a Michael sé da piccolo. Aveva solo quattro anni, ma era già un bambino deciso e coraggioso, come quella volta che TJ era venuto a casa loro e si era messo a giocare con Prince con delle spade di plastica e il bimbo era intervenuto urlando "Difendo io, Plince!". 

\- Stanno crescendo bene i piccoli, amore -, le parole di Katherine distolsero Michael dal flusso dei suoi pensieri. Annuì convinto. Avevano finito il tè, Rosanne si alzò per mettere a posto le cose, aiutata da Michael. La donna riportò in cucina il vassoio, ringraziata da Michael, lasciando madre e figlio da soli.

\- Spero di sì, insomma. Te l'ho detto anni fa, mamma. Quello che voglio è che siano felici. Faccio tutto ciò che è in mio potere per renderli tali -, aggiunse.

\- Tesoro, sai che a loro basta che tu sia con loro. Sono radiosi quando c'è il loro 'super papà'. Fossero anche in capo al mondo -, sorrise Katherine. Era orgogliosa di suo figlio e della famiglia che aveva creato. Dopo tutto ciò che aveva dovuto passare, tutte le sconfitte, le tragedie, i momenti più neri, ora stava finalmente meglio. Gran parte del merito era da affidarsi ai bambini, che lo avevano letteralmente salvato. Katherine pensava che se non ci fossero state quelle tre pesti, probabilmente Michael non ce l'avrebbe fatta quella volta. Era stato un periodo terribile.

\- Pensavamo di prenderci una vacanza. Magari andare in Europa per un po'. C'è questo posto bellissimo in Irlanda, si chiama Blackwater Castle, mi pare. È un sogno -, sorrise Michael, sperando che sua mamma lo capisse. Che comprendesse cosa voleva sottintendere. Voleva staccare la spina per un po', magari portandosi dietro anche Rosanne e poche altre persone fidate. Vivere per un po' nell'anonimato di un posto tranquillo, senza persone che lo fermassero per strada, lo attaccassero, gli chiedessero un autografo, volessero invadere la privacy sua e dei suoi figli. Un posto dove potessero vivere in pace. E magari riprendere a scrivere, riprendere a ballare e cantare. Lasciare scorrere la fantasia e l'immaginazione. Immergersi nell'ispirazione. 

\- Immagino, Michael. Sono sicura che lo sia. Se hai voglia posso venire a trovarti una volta -, aggiunse, cogliendo al volo i bisogni di Michael ma al contempo temendo una risposta negativa del figlio che venne subito scongiurata da un cenno affermativo di Michael. 

\- Quando vuoi. Ma non dirlo agli altri. Non voglio che sappiano dove sono -, chiese, sorridendole appena e prendendole le mani nelle sue. Katherine annuì, abituata alle decisioni improvvise ma calcolate e ferree del figlio. 

\- Grazie -, sospirò Michael. 

Katherine si fermò ancora un po' a chiacchierare, finché non giunse l'ora di tornare a casa sua. Michael la ringraziò per la visita, gli aveva fatto bene. Sulla porta, Katherine disse al figlio, salutandolo:

\- Sono sicura che l'Irlanda sia una buona scelta. Nel caso non riuscissi a venire portami qualcosa di buono da mangiare! -.

E Michael rise, con la sua risata cristallina unica e riconoscibile da miglia di distanza.


End file.
